


Foxes and Family and Pumpkins (Oh my!)

by Baekhanded



Series: FoxTail Cafe [13]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: APPLE CIDER, Autumn, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fantasy, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Neil's never been to a pumpkin patch before, Pumpkin - Freeform, Pumpkins, Sweet, fall time fluff, giant pumpkin, this is all based in my fantasy land, welcome to the halloween theme fuckers, where my idea of autumn is exactly that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Baekhanded
Summary: Neil's never been to a pumpkin patch before. His Foxes think it's time that changes.He might find someone he knows





	1. Hide & Seek

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes im a sucker for themes and i love classic themes and fall time and pumpkins.

 

Neil had never been to a pumpkin patch in his life. He had never thought it’d be fun. For a while he didn’t even know it was a thing. When he was little he used to think it was regular for a bunch of pumpkins to grow in clustered spots a couple miles from each other with no farm in sight. Now he knows better, but he still had never visited one. Until this year. With his Foxes. His Fox Family. They had gone all out too. It wasn’t some rinky-dink set up, they had taken him to an actual farm, hours out of the way.

 

“They’re the best ones,” Dan had said, “and we can’t settle for less than the best. Not for pumpkins!”

 

Neil nodded, because it was hard to disagree with a passionate Dan.

 

His friends were beautiful in the autumn light and red leaves all around them. The sun making them glow as they almost immediately scattered to find pumpkins. Their voices heard throughout the patch as they shouted at each other and hefted huge pumpkins over their heads to show each other.

 

Neil was with Allison, she was looking for something “Perfectly round and blemish free.”

 

Neil thought they were all so beautiful. He couldn’t see how any could be anything but perfect.

 

He was particularly fond of the tiny pumpkins. He’d never seen tiny pumpkins before.

 

“GUYS!” Dan shouted. Neil jerked, standing and looking around.

 

He couldn’t see her.

 

He saw Matt, gesturing wildly.

 

Neil took off running, easily jumping over pumpkins. Panic seized his heart.

 

He needn’t have worried.

 

Dan was staring slack jawed at the largest pumpkin.

 

It was taller than Neil and wider than all the Foxes side by side.

 

There’s no way it was for sale.

 

There’s no way Wymack would let them get this.

 

It’s hardly decorative.

 

Neil’s not even sure they could get it in the FoxTail in pieces.

 

“Isn’t this the greatest thing you’ve ever seen?” Dan said, awe clear in her voice.

 

It was certainly up there. Everyone agreed.

 

“Dan, don’t get any ideas. It’s huge and beautiful and wonderful but Wymack would lose his mind if you even _think_ about it,” Allison said, ever the voice of reason. She gave a pointed look to Matt, “calm her down and pick some good sized pumpkins. Tiny and I are gonna find hot cider.”

 

Neil was about to object, but Allison just hooked her arm through his and led him off. At least she was wearing more sensible shoes today. Still heeled, but thicker. And boots. She was ready for the Pumpkin Patch  Catwalk.

 

Neil was pretty sure she was the prettiest one here. Definitely the most well dressed.

  


\---

  


The pair wandered, eventually nearing the barn that the farmer had seemed to turn into a sort of market. There were several ‘vendors’ selling things. Allison bee-lined for a Cider counter and made quick work of the trade.

 

She gave a content sigh when the warm cup entered her hand. She handed the other to Neil and the two wandered the sellers.

 

Neil had his eyes on some particularly colorful and soft scarves when something else caught his attention. Allison was a stall or two away and didn’t notice Neil leave out the back of the barn.

 

He followed his instincts like a calling in his heart.

 

He knew he had seen blonde. He’d seen a lot of blonde, but not this blonde.

 

“Andrew?”

  
  



	2. Pumpkin Patches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting in the pumpkin patch

Once again, Andrew didn’t know how he found himself here.

 

At a farm.

 

In the middle of nowhere.

 

With his cousin and twin.

 

Looking for pumpkins.

 

But he couldn’t really say he was annoyed at it. He was annoyed at Nicky, definitely. But not the situation. The entire pumpkin farm reminded him of stupid Neil and his stupid pretty colors. His pretty skin and scars and hair.

 

He didn’t stay with his annoying cousin while he blabbered about finding the perfect pumpkin. Andrew wanted to find the ugliest one. He wanted to make something truly grotesque. He wandered the fields and gathered a few small pumpkins. The annoying voice in his head kept telling him Neil would love them.

 

It took him hours just to wander to the barn. He wished the cider was spiked, but knew he wouldn’t be that lucky. He wasn’t in the mood for hot apple juice, even if he was freezing.

 

He stomped past the welcoming warmth of the barn.

 

Then he heard footsteps.

 

He was too far in his head.

 

Why would someone be following him? There’s no reason. None at all. Shut up Andrew, don’t be paranoid. You’re better than that.

 

“Andrew?”

 

Apparently he wasn’t. Andrew was always right and everyone was going to suffer for it from now on.

 

He turned, then stopped in his tracks.

 

Neil certainly was a picture. Rich and golden and red red red. Andrew’s heart skipped a few annoying beats at the view.

 

Orange and gold and red and yellow and brown. Bright, bright blue.

 

So piercing. Andrew’s heart was weak.

 

“Neil,” His voice was even.

 

Neil beamed and Andrew had entered the spirit realm.

 

“What are you doing here!” Neil was overjoyed. He jogged the last few meters between them. Andrew wanted to punch him. Or kiss him.

 

“I assume the same thing you are,” He makes a pointed look at the pumpkins around them.

 

Neil laughs a stupid bright brilliant bubbly laugh, “You know, I don’t really believe in fate, but if stuff like this keeps happening I might have to change my mind.”

 

“Stuff like what.” Stuff like seeing your stupid pretty face everywhere I go.

 

“Like all these meetings. Unplanned meetings in the same place at the same time.” Neil’s smile is so blinding. Andrew needs to look away.

 

He huffs and just deposits some tiny pumpkins into Neil’s annoying hands.

 

Neil tilts his head.

 

“Carry them, they were for you anyways.” He turns on his heel. He hears Neil’s feet crunching behind him.

 

“You were buying me tiny pumpkins?” Neil asks, if Andrew didn’t know better he’d almost say he heard awe in Neil’s voice.

 

“They looked like you,” Andrew says, “small and orange.”

 

Neil laughs, “More like Apricot. Actually, they might be bigger than her.”

 

Andrew lets Neil have his delusion.

  


\---

  


They end up in a secluded bit of patch, the nearest people still a good far distance away. The pumpkins were very large here, but also very ugly or weirdly shaped. Andrew and Neil sat amongst them and leaned against them. Neil set out the tiny pumpkins in front of them and shared his warm apple juice with Andrew.

 

“What do you do with the pumpkins, after you get them?” Neil asks. Curiosity in his voice and stars in his eyes. The prettiest pumpkin in the patch.

 

“Carve them.”

 

Neil frowns, “Into what?”

 

“Whatever you want.” Andrew shrugs.

 

“Will you show me?” Andrew can’t stand him.

 

“Why not your Foxes.”

 

“I want you to.”

 

And really, who is Andrew to deny that?

 


	3. Until we meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil is happy
> 
> Andrew might be too. (And a little dumb for Neil's happy smile)

Neil was beyond happy he found Andrew. He was over the moon. He knew he needed to go back to his Foxes, that they were probably worried. But he couldn’t bring himself to tear away from Andrew’s side. 

 

Andrew made the call for him. Neil didn’t even realize. He’d walked him back to the barn.

 

“Go, before your friends call the FBI.” He tries to sound annoyed as he takes the tiny pumpkins back. Neil’s endeared by the basket he’d found for them earlier.

 

“I don’t want to.”

 

“I don’t care, I have a cousin to wrangle and you have a pack of wild animals. Shoo.” 

 

Neil still stole a kiss as Andrew batted him away. Pink in the face and definitely happy.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Im going to put a bell on you and chip you so help me God,” Allison is  _ mad.  _

 

Neil’s just amused. Matt has his arms crossed, ‘disappointed dad’ stance activated a pout on his face. Dan’s is much more intimidating. 

 

“I saw Andrew,” It’s the truth and his only defense. 

 

“I don’t care if you saw the goddamn pope, you don’t just  _ run off _ !” Dan’s furious and lovely and Neil’s happy he knows her.

 

“I know, but i’m fine, see?” He spreads his arms and spins. A bag on his arm pointedly hitting his hip to prove that he is in fact there and solid.

 

Matt hugs him, “I’m keeping you under house arrest while the girls check out, this is your punishment.” 

 

Neil could think of worse punishments.

  
  


\---

  
  


It didn’t take long for Andrew to find his family. They had hardly moved, but seemed to notice his disappearance regardless.

 

“Drew!! Where were you?!” Nicky shouted, grief in every syllable.

 

“Around, are we done?” Andrew had gone back to the Ugly Patch after he dropped Neil off. He had already deposited his pumpkins in the car.

 

He had a few extra.

 

He might have gotten a little inspired.

 

Sue him.

 

Nicky pouted but nodded, “Yeah, Aaron’s in the barn right now. I can go get him and we can go.”

 

Andrew waved a hand, “I’ll get him.”

 

Nicky looked delighted. Andrew turned and walked back to the barn. He squashed the thought of seeing Neil in there, he knew he wasn’t  _ that  _ dumb. Or slow. 

 

He wandered slowly through the throngs of people. Pausing briefly at stalls when soft, Neil colored things caught his eye. His card burned a hole in his pocket and his self control left with Neil’s stolen kiss. 

 

He bought many things.

 

Things he shouldn’t have.

 

But he did.

 

Oh well.

 

It didn’t take long to find Aaron after that. He didn’t halt in his progress, just hooked an arm through his twin’s and kept walking, feeling Aaron stumble and complain after him.

 

He shouldn’t have felt so fond.

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Seeds and Softness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew thought Nicky was a heathen, Neil is so, so much worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey late!!!! im sorry but i hope you enjoye!!

Nicky was a fucking _heathen_ with pumpkins. Andrew watched as his cousin completely butchered a rather nice pumpkin. He had no thought process, just went for it.

 

Andrew gave him props for enthusiasm.

 

The end product however, almost broke him down into a fit of laughter. It was just. It wasn’t good. Not even Nicky could pretend to be proud at that. He was just sad.

 

Andrew felt pity, so he helped him make it less….horrible.

 

He even gave him a tiny one, with the promise Aaron’s going to truly teach him how to carve it.

 

Andrew had no hope that the pumpkin would be anything but soup the next time he saw it. He bid it and his cousin farewell, then made his way home.

 

He had a heathen of his own to teach.

  


\---

  


He had invited Renee, because he liked to suffer, apparently.

 

She had gotten there before Neil and helped him pull out all of his pumpkins.

 

“I didn’t know you enjoyed the pumpkin patch so well,” she teased him. He waved a knife at her. She just smiled.

 

Apricot _loved_ Renee. Whenever she visited, the tiny cat always wound around her shoulders.

 

Even when Neil showed up Apricot didn’t leave Renee.

 

They both felt a little betrayed.

 

“Neil, so glad you could make it, help me gut this pumpkin so Renee can make it a face.” Andrew deadpanned.

 

Neil laughed and followed him to the kitchen.

 

They made quick work of cutting and gutting the pumpkins, even a couple small ones. Neil wanted to keep a few pristine and uncut. Andrew thought that was dumb but let him have his desires.

 

They sat around Andrew’s coffee table, surrounded by pumpkins. Renee put on a halloween playlist of funny songs and creepy songs and instrumental songs.

 

Neil seemed to enjoy the Monster Mash.

 

They began their carving in silence, Neil refused teaching and instead watched. He gave up on Andrew quickly and studied Renee, then gave up completely and- to Andrew’s pure disgust and ire- began eating the pumpkin seeds.

 

Raw.

 

He just. Picked them right out of the pumpkin gut goo and. Ate them. Popped them into his mouth. And enjoyed them.

 

Andrew might have to kill him for that. Even if he’s pretty.

 

Andrew spitefully grabbed a huge mess of them up and threw them back into one of his own pumpkins. Neil had the gall to laugh at his glare.

 

Renee picked up a topic of conversation- namely what Neil had and hadn’t experienced for halloween.

 

Turns out the list is: Has- gone to a pumpkin patch and gutted a pumpkin, has not- everything else.

 

Same with movies. Neil wasn’t a movie buff. Andrew needed to educate him. Renee would help.

 

“I’m not a fan of horror. or...I guess serious horror. I’d rather see something dumb. Not taking itself seriously.”

 

Andrew threw Renee a look. She smiled and nodded. They were going to educate their boy.

  


\---

  


They finished exactly one pumpkin before decided to scrap it and teach Neil the ways of silly halloween movies.

 

They started with classic stop-motion; Nightmare Before Christmas, Corpse Bride, Frankenweenie, Coraline. Then moved to silly horror, like Shaun of the Dead and What we do in the Shadows.

 

Andrew could live in Neil’s laughter. He would bottle it and listen to it always.

 

Neil fell asleep against Andrew in the end.

 

Renee smiled soft and took her pumpkin and her leave. Turning Andrew’s lights and tv off as she went. She was an unfortunate ‘blessing’.

 

Andrew was glad to have her.

 

He turned and looked at the sleeping redhead.

 

He was glad to have Neil too.

  


\---

  


Neil woke the morning after. Still warm but alone on the couch. Andrew must have just left. Little Apricot was curled on his hip. He carefully shifted so as to not jostle her.

 

The pumpkins had been moved, more fully carved. Neil stared at Andrew’s incredible, yet horrifying carvings.

 

Then he saw the scarf, and a smile crossed his face.

 

There was a scarf and candle and fox cup and pumpkin cup.

 

He smelled tea.

 

He smiled more and sat up, moving Apricot to an empty cushion. She purred and stretched and Neil ran a hand over her soft little belly before standing.

 

His body was stiff and a little sore, but it was worth it when he saw Andrew in the kitchen frowning at his cup.

 

“Out of sugar?” his voice was still sleep-rough.

 

Andrew looked at him, “Hush.”

 

Neil smiled and walked over to him. Andrew set his cup aside (beside another steaming cup) and pulled Neil down into a kiss after receiving a brief nod. Neil wanted to melt against him, but Andrew didn’t give him the time.

 

“That stuff on the table,” Neil said instead, “what is it?”

 

“You’re a smart boy, you can figure it out.”

 

Neil smiled and got another kiss for the trouble.

 

“Yeah, I think I can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's some pumpkin carvings that give a decent idea of what andrew does/can do!
> 
> https://watermark.lovepik.com/photo/2016/08/13/5d8e972a-2753-496a-8d36-739f88f759c4.jpg_wh1200.jpg
> 
> https://scontent-lax3-2.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/44575400_10215353859593333_2027819180459294720_n.jpg?_nc_cat=106&_nc_ht=scontent-lax3-2.xx&oh=f22f4e9f76b7a40bf579c314c4d8f575&oe=5C3F0352
> 
>  
> 
> https://static.boredpanda.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/creepy-pumpkin-carvings-jon-neill-fb.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/01/4f/d7/014fd7f68eae8c4644f77f6b16d55e58.jpg
> 
> also I highkey imagine him carving pumpkins of the cats out of Neil's pumpkins so also imagine highly realistic portraits of their cats
> 
> then imagine neils horror when the pumpkins start to rot and sag!
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO!! feel free to leave me holiday prompts in this universe if you want!! i love it sm and im not ready to let it go///


End file.
